Even Fire Needs A Home
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: While traveling in Hotland, Frisk meets Fuku, who is an orphan, and wants to help her find someone to adopt her. Will Frisk find the perfect monster to be a parent to Fuku? Done as a request for J-Farraday. :)
1. Lost In Hotland

**J-Farraday (MissJulyFarraday on Deviantart) asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing. Also, please be gentle in the reviews. This is my first time writing with Fuku Fire.**

* * *

**Even Fire Needs A Home**

**Chapter 1: Lost In Hotland **

Frisk looked around as she tried to find the way to Alphys' lab. "Of all the days to be lost," she said to herself. Then again, she had been trying to not run into Undyne, who was still hunting her. "I hope Uncle Papyrus doesn't get in trouble for leading her away from me."

She continued along the way, meeting some of the smaller monsters of the Underground and saying hello to them pleasantly, finding that they responded positively to her greeting and didn't activate a FIGHT sequence, which she was relieved about.

She had just turned a corner when she heard crying. Curious, she followed the sound until she noticed a fire monster just a few yards from her. She could tell it was a fire monster because it looked just like Grillby, except its fire was green and the monster wore a black dress, indicating a female. Frisk noticed that the sound of the sobs was coming from the monster and she cautiously approached. "Hey," she said softly. "Are you okay?"

The monster reacted sharply, jumping up and glaring at her, forming fireballs in her hands. Frisk jumped back and held her hands up placatingly to show that she didn't have any weapons and she didn't want to fight. "Wait," the fire elemental said, lowering her arms. "You're not one the bullies."

The young human noticed the monster girl relaxing. "No, I'm not," she said. "I don't like bullies. They bother me a lot too."

The monster huffed softly. "I don't like bullies either," she said, sitting back down and wiping her face as her tears stopped. "Who are you?"

"I'm Frisk," the human girl said, smiling as she held out a hand. "What's your name?"

The fire girl looked surprised. "You...You really want to know my name?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Frisk said, cocking her head to the side puzzledly. "Isn't that how you make friends?"

The monster smiled at her. "You're different," she said. "But cool too." She stood up, shaking Frisk's hand. "I'm Fuku. Fuku Fire."

"Fuku," the human girl repeated. "Are you related to Grillby?"

Fuku shook her head. "No," she said, her voice taking a somewhat sad note. "I'm an orphan. Been on my own for a few months now."

Frisk knew what it was like to be an orphan. "I was an orphan too," she said. "But then Mom adopted me. And I gained an awesome Dunkle and uncle."

The fire girl looked at her. "What's a dunkle?" She asked.

"A person who's both like a dad and an uncle," the human girl explained. "Sans is my dunkle and his brother Papyrus is my uncle."

"Oh, the skeleton brothers," Fuku said in recognition. "I've seen them around. They're both pretty cool."

"Yeah," Frisk said before getting an idea. "Do you know the way around Hotland? I'm trying to find Alphys' lab."

"Oh, I know where that is," her new friend said. "Alphys sometimes lets me stay with her when the weather isn't good." She held out a hand. "I was actually wanting to go see her today. Come on, I'll take you there."

The human girl took her new friend's hand and they began walking. "Hey, Frisk, how old are you?" Fuku asked.

"Ten," the child answered. "You?"

"Thirteen," the fire girl answered with a smile. "Hey, want to see a cool trick?"

Frisk nodded and Fuku picked her up. "Hold on tight," she said before stepping onto the lava. The human child gasped, but her friend smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. Lava doesn't hurt me since I'm a fire monster. Which means I can do this."

She took off running with the child holding onto her and she jumped and landed lightly, skating on the lava as if it was an ice rink. "Whee!" Fuku cheered happily.

Frisk found that it was fun too and giggled, holding on to her friend so that she didn't fall or get burned, but noted how Fuku was holding her so that she wouldn't get hurt, like how a big sister would protect a little sister.

Sans was in Hotland looking for Frisk. "At least Undyne's in Snowdin, so that gives Frisk some breathing room," he said to himself as he then heard happy laughter and looked to his right where a river of lava was, his eyes widening as he saw Frisk in the arms of a green fire elemental who was skating on the lava as if it was ice. Frisk noticed him and waved.

"Hi, Dunkle!" She said excitedly.

Fuku grinned and skated over to the edge where the ground met the lava and did a small jump, landing on solid ground before setting the child down, who ran to the skeleton. Sans scooped her up in a hug and smiled.

"You had me worried there for a bit, baby bones," he said.

Frisk grinned. "Fuku had a good hold on me," she said, pointing to her new friend. "She was showing me the way to Alphys' lab when she showed me that she could skate on the lava."

"A perk of being a fire monster," Fuku said with a grin. "And you're Sans, right? Frisk said you were her dunkle."

The skeleton grinned. "That's me," he said before looking curious. "I didn't know there were other fire elementals besides Grillby."

The fire girl looked a bit sad at that. "Well, there's just a few of us," she admitted. "My folks died long ago."

Sans felt sympathy for her. "I'm sorry," he said.

Frisk looked at Fuku and squirmed lightly, to which Sans put her down and the child hugged the fire girl, who hugged her back in appreciation before perking up. "Oh! We better get to Alphys' lab before she closes up for the night," she said.

Sans held out a hand. "I can get us there with a shortcut," he said.

Fuku looked around curiously. "Where is the shortcut?" She asked.

The skeleton winked at her. "Ever teleported before?" He asked.

She shook her head and he gently took her arm. "Hold tight to Frisk," he said and she did so right before everything went black for a few seconds before they appeared in Alphys' lab.

The yellow dinosaur jumped in surprise at their sudden appearance, but then relaxed at seeing it was some familiar faces. "Oh! T-There you are," she said, stammering a little.

"Hi, Alphys," Fuku said with a smile. "Sorry about the sudden drop in. Is this a bad time?"

"Oh, no. N-Not at all," Alphys said. "I was w-wondering if you were coming t-today, Fuku." She then noticed a bruise on the girl's upper arm. "B-Bullies again?"

The fire girl sighed. "Yeah," she said sadly.

Frisk went over to Sans as Fuku and Alphys talked. "Fuku told me she's been on her own for a few months and that Alphys lets her stay over sometimes," she said, her voice low.

Sans nodded. "She's too young to be on her own," he said, keeping his voice low.

The human girl perked up. "Do you think...Grillby would be willing to adopt her? Like how Mom adopted me?" She asked.

The skeleton fell into thought. "We'd have to ask Grillbz that one," he said. "Though I do know he's got a soft spot for kids."

Frisk looked hopeful at that. "I'll ask him next time we see him," she said before glancing back at Fuku, seeing the girl was still talking to Alphys. "Let's not tell Fuku yet though, not until we know Grillby's answer."

"Okay," Sans said softly, smiling at the thoughtful child as Alphys turned to them.

"I think U-Undyne is still looking for F-Frisk in S-Snowdin," she said. "She can s-stay here until it's safe."

"Thanks, Alphys," the skeleton said gratefully. "I owe you one."

Fuku grinned. "Hey, who's up for pizza?" She asked. "I can cook a mean pepperoni and cheese."

"Yeah!" Frisk said eagerly as the two girls headed for the kitchen with Alphys and Sans following, both smiling.

Frisk felt determination fill her that not only would she find a way to free the monsters, who she could see were good people (and hopefully she could befriend Undyne), she would also set things up so that Grillby would adopt Fuku. She was certain the restaurant owner would want to adopt the green fire girl, but she'd have to wait and see what he said.

Until then, she'd be the best friend that she could be to Fuku.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	2. Grillby's Answer

**Chapter 2: Grillby's Answer **

Frisk was still thinking about Fuku the next day. "I've got to help her," she said. "I will help her be adopted and I just know Uncle Grillby will say yes."

At least she hoped so.

Skipping down the path in her winter coat, she giggled as she came to a small patch of ice on the path and did a small run before stopping on the ice, the momentum carrying her further as if she was on ice skates. "Wheeee!" She exclaimed happily before she came to a stop and saw another patch of ice, this one bigger than the last. Giggling, she again took a running start and slid on the ice, this one carrying her further down the path and she came to a stop right in front of Grillby's restaurant. Giggling again, she went inside the building, hanging her coat up on the coat rack and slipping off her snow boots, setting them by the door before finding a pair of her sneakers in a small cubby hole by the coat rack and she put those on before looking around to find the restaurant empty at the moment. "Must be a lull before the lunch crowd," she said to herself before seeing the doors to the kitchen open and the very same monster she was looking for came out, carrying a tray of glasses that had been washed to the bar and he set to drying them.

Frisk grinned as she ran up to her uncle, her arms outstretched. "Uncle Grillby!" She said happily.

Glancing up, the fire elemental smiled warmly and came around the counter, catching the young girl as she glomped him. He playfully spun her around, making her giggle again as she held on before he lifted her up over his head, still smiling. "Who's this adorable little one?" He asked playfully. "Could it be my little niece?"

Knowing he was playing, Frisk giggled. "Maybe," she said, playing along.

Grillby chuckled. "Hmm, perhaps I better make sure," he said, going over to a booth and sitting down, holding the child in his lap and his hands began tickling her stomach, making her squeal. "Well, well. This little one has a ticklish stomach just like my niece," he said teasingly.

Frisk continued laughing, squeaking when a warm finger playfully poked her belly button. "Hmm, do raspberries make this little one squeal just like my niece does?" The fire monster asked with a smile before moving the purple-and-pink shirt up just enough to expose the child's belly button and he blew a big raspberry right onto it.

"EEEEEEEE!" The brown-haired child squealed before laughing her hardest as fingers tickled her stomach again.

Grillby brightened. "Why look at that," he said before stopping the tickle torture and lifting the child up again over his head. "This little one must be my niece then."

Frisk giggled and reached for him, to which he brought her into a warm hug, tickling her sides to make her giggle again before he nuzzled his forehead against hers fondly. "How are you, Frisk?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm good, Uncle Grillby," she said, hugging him happily and snuggling her face into his shoulder. He chuckled and stood up, holding her and rocking her, knowing she'd snuggle into him when she was cold.

"A bit cold outside?" He asked.

"A little," she said before looking up at him. "Uncle Grillby, you want to be a dad someday, right?"

He blinked. "Well, yes I do," he said before looking at her in concern. "I thought Toriel had adopted you, young one."

"She did," Frisk said, realizing he thought she was talking about him adopting her. "But I mean if there was someone else who needed a home, would you be willing to adopt them?"

The fire elemental sat down and placed the child in his lap. "Well, it would depend on the circumstances," he said. "Why do you ask?"

The child looked up at him. "I met another fire elemental like you in Hotland yesterday," she said.

Grillby looked shocked. "Another fire elemental?" He asked.

"Yeah," Frisk said. "Only she's green and she's an orphan."

That filled the fire monster with sadness to hear that someone was an orphan, which led him to believe the elemental the child had seen was very young. "How old is she and what is her name?" He asked.

"Her name's Fuku and she's thirteen."

Grillby nodded. "That is very young for a fire elemental to be out on her own like that," he said.

Frisk looked up at him and he smiled. "Because elementals are rare, the young usually stay with their parents until they know how to control their magic and know how to defend themselves."

"Oh," she said. "Fuku said her parents died and she's been on her own for a few months. I think she ran away from an orphanage."

"Quite possibly," he said with a nod. "You said you met her in Hotland?"

"Yeah, when I was trying to find Alphys' lab so that I could hide from Undyne."

Grillby's arms tightened instinctively around the young one. "That fish is still chasing you?" He asked.

She nodded. "Uncle Papyrus helped distract her while I was trying to find Alphys' lab."

The fire elemental took a deep breath and let it out, rubbing Frisk's back gently. "I'm glad he helped you," he said. "He and Sans really don't agree with her trying to hunt you."

"Well, Uncle Papyrus did for a bit until I befriended him," she said. "Maybe I can befriend Undyne too. I just need the right circumstances."

"Hopefully that will happen," Grillby said with a nod. "If you could convince Papyrus to be friends with you, then you no doubt will convince Undyne too, though that might be hard to do."

"I can do it," Frisk said, sitting up straighter.

The fire elemental chuckled. "I have no doubt," he said, pinching her cheek gently in affection. "But back to this young Fuku. Where does she stay?"

"She said she stays with Alphys sometimes when the weather isn't good," the child said. "But I think she just walks around Hotland mostly. She can even skate on lava!" She looked up at him. "Can you do that too, Uncle Grillby?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I can, though I haven't done so in a long time," he said. "Being made of fire, lava actually gives us fire elementals an energy boost and helps boost our magic quite a bit, but we have to be careful, as too much of a boost can be dangerous."

Frisk nodded understandingly and Grillby looked curious. "Fuku took you skating on the lava?" He asked.

"Yeah, but she held onto me and made sure I didn't fall," she said. "She held me like a big sister would hold a little sister or how you, Dunkle Sans, and Uncle Papyrus hold me when I'm scared or need comfort."

Grillby nodded with a smile. "Sounds like you've made quite a friend with her," he said. "Usually orphan fire elementals are not so willing to make friends right away."

Frisk looked saddened. "I think it was because she was bullied," she said. "She was relieved when she saw I wasn't one of the bullies and she had a bruise on her arm."

The fire elemental felt his blood boil at hearing that before he calmed down. "Well, at least she has you and Alphys as friends," he said.

"And Dunkle Sans too," the child said.

Grillby nodded. "I'd like to meet Fuku," he said.

Frisk grinned, glad to hear that. "I'll bring her with me the next time I go see her," she promised.

She now had more hope that Fuku would soon have a home and a dad.

* * *

**I just love Grillby. He's my favorite character of all from Undertale, along with Gaster, Papyrus, and Sans. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	3. First Meeting

**Chapter 3: First Meeting **

Frisk was looking around Hotland for Fuku, spotting the green fire elemental right outside of Sans' hot dog stand. "Fuku!" She called out, running up to her.

The teenage monster smiled and scooped the young girl up into a hug. "Hey, Frisk," she said. "You wanna hang out today?"

"Yeah, though I was wondering if you'd come with me to my uncle's place," the child said. "I told him about you and he wants to meet you."

"Really?" Fuku asked, curious. "Your uncle wants to meet me?"

"Yeah!" Frisk said excitedly. "You'll like him. He's awesome."

Sans had an idea as to which uncle the kid was referring to and winked at her, knowing she wanted it to be a surprise after she had told him about Grillby wanting to meet Fuku and it seemed the bartender/restaurant owner was interested in adopting the teenage fire elemental. "You kids go ahead, but watch out for Undyne," he said. "Pap said he's going to show her some puzzles in the forest, so if you kids stay in town, you should be safe."

"Okay, Dunkle. We'll be careful," the young girl promised him.

"I'll keep an eye out too, Sans," Fuku promised. "I won't let anything or anyone hurt Frisk."

The skeleton nodded, knowing he could trust the green fire elemental. "Okay," he said. "I'll see you kids later."

Frisk happily skipped ahead. "Come on, Fuku!" She said excitedly.

"I'm coming!" Fuku called out to her, skating on the lava for a bit before jumping up to a path on the side and walking up it, being careful not to touch the snow around her, but she then grew worried. "Frisk, I can't walk in the snow."

The child grew thoughtful and spotted a shop nearby. "Hold on, I'll be right back," she said, going into the shop and going up to the counter, where a rabbit monster was reading a book. "Excuse me?" The child said politely.

The rabbit monster looked down at her and smiled. "Hello," she said pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you have any shoes for a fire elemental?" Frisk asked. "I have a friend with me and she can't walk on the snow without some shoes."

"Ah, a fire elemental," the rabbit said thoughtfully. "Well, do you know what size shoe she wears?"

The child tried to think. "Um, no, but she's thirteen years old," she said.

"Ah, so a young one."

The rabbit turned and pulled out a pair of calf-length boots that had a good thick heel and were black in color. "These boots are made of a special rubber that is fire proof and they'll keep your friend's feet warm while walking on the snow," she said.

Frisk smiled happily. "Then I'll take those," she said. "How much for them, please?"

"10 G."

The child counted out the coins and took the boots. "Thank you so much," she said before heading back outside and going up to Fuku, who was sitting on a bench nearby, being careful not to touch the snow. "Fuku! I got some boots for you!"

The teenage monster was surprised. "You...got me boots?" She asked in shock before accepting the gift and running her hand over them. "Why, these are perfect!"

She quickly slipped them on, finding they fit perfectly and they went up to her knees, considering that she still had a bit of growing to do. "I can walk on the snow now!" She said before picking up Frisk and hugging her. "Thank you so much! This is the best gift ever!"

Frisk giggled and hugged her back. "I'm glad you like them," she said. "Now come on. My uncle's place is nearby."

Fuku followed the child down the street before they entered a restaurant and the green fire elemental looked around. "Are we meeting your uncle here?" She asked.

The child giggled. "My uncle owns this place," she said.

"Ah, there you are, Frisk," came a deep voice and Fuku looked to see an orange fire elemental looking at her and Frisk. Seeing him, the teenage monster grew afraid and she quickly backed up, her eyes wide. Seeing this, Frisk looked concerned.

"Fuku, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Are you alright, child?" Grillby asked.

Feeling the doorknob with her hand, Fuku opened the door and ran. "Fuku! Wait!" Frisk cried out, running after her. Grillby, concerned, followed, locking up the restaurant, which was quiet at the moment.

Fuku kept running until she tripped, landing on the path, but thankfully there was no snow on it, so she was safe from that. "Fuku!" Frisk called out, catching up to her. "What's wrong? Why did you run?"

The teenage monster looked at her. "Frisk, surely you didn't mean Grillby was your uncle, did you?" She asked.

"Yes," the child said. "He's my uncle."

"But Frisk, don't you know he was once a general in the war between humans and monsters?"

Frisk's eyes widened. "He was?" She asked.

"Yes. Stories have told him to be a fierce warrior and someone you don't want to tick off," Fuku said.

"But Fuku, Uncle Grillby is really nice," the human child said. "He's never once hurt me."

The green fire elemental shook her head. "Frisk, you may trust him, but I really don't want to meet him. I'm sorry," she said, trying not to hurt the child's feelings.

Two arms suddenly wrapped around her and Fuku shrieked in fear and struggled, especially when she saw that Grillby was the one that had her. "Let go!" She demanded.

Grillby shook his head and lifted Fuku up into a fireman's carry, holding her with ease as she struggled. "Let's get back to the restaurant," he said to Frisk, who nodded, following him back as Fuku kept struggling to get free, but the orange fire elemental didn't let go of her until they got back to the restaurant and went inside. He locked the door again before gently setting the teenage fire elemental down, keeping a firm, yet gentle hold on her arm as she struggled to get away.

"Let go!" She demanded again, squeaking as the older monster pulled her closer and one hand began tickling her stomach. "EEEEK!" She cried out before laughing, squirming to get away as now two hands tickled her stomach. Frisk giggled as she watched this, knowing that this would prove to her friend that the orange fire elemental was gentle.

Grillby chuckled as he let Fuku have a breather. "Am I truly so frightening that you don't want to meet me, young one?" He asked.

She took some deep breaths before looking up at him, noting that he didn't look so scary and his fire was giving off a gentle glow. Not only that, it was also a calming orange, which meant he was calm. She bit her lip before squeaking as she felt fingers wiggle into her side, giggling as Grillby tickled her again for a bit before letting her up. "Well, Fuku, are you going to stay put?" He asked, a smile on his face to show he was teasing her.

She looked up at him curiously before looking at Frisk, who nodded. "Come on, Fuku. Uncle Grillby won't hurt you," she said, giving her friend 'puppy eyes'. Seeing the cute expression, the green fire elemental nodded.

"Okay," she said before looking at the child. "You really trust him that much?"

Frisk nodded again. "He sheltered me one time when Undyne was hunting for me and Dunkle Sans teleported me here," she said.

Fuku nodded, seeing the child's point before Grillby placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him and he smiled.

"Don't be afraid, little one," he said to her reassuringly. "You're safe here."

Frisk giggled and held her arms up to her uncle, who chuckled as he picked her up, sitting down and setting her down on his right leg. He gestured for Fuku to come closer and she stepped towards him, curious but wary, yet no sooner has she sat down on his left leg, she felt safe, which was unusual for her, yet just like Alphys, something about Grillby, now that she took the time to know him, made the fire elemental feel protected.

Frisk looked up at her uncle. "Uncle Grillby, were you really in the war between humans and monsters?" She asked.

"Yes, I was," he said. "Long before I opened my restaurant."

"Can you tell us a bit about it? Please?"

He looked thoughtful before deciding he could tell the two about it, minus the horror parts. "Alright," he said in agreement as the two settled down in his lap, both curious about the orange fire elemental's time in the war.

* * *

**Looks like Fuku is about to see that the stories about Grillby might have been a little exagerrated. **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	4. Understanding

**Chapter 4: Understanding **

"I was a general in the war as Fuku said," Grillby said to the girls sitting in his lap. "But before the war, there was peace."

"What changed?" Frisk asked.

"Humans feared monsters would rule the world and so started the war," the orange fire elemental said. "I joined the fight, but resolved to not attack unless I was attacked first. Every monster followed this rule, but the humans unfortunately didn't as they were afraid of our magic."

"Because we can do things humans can't?" Fuku asked.

"Yes," Grillby said with a nod before looking at the green fire elemental. "I'm well aware of the stories about my being fierce and not one to have angry at you, but I'm afraid those stories are a little exagerrated."

Frisk nodded. "I've never seen you get angry, Uncle Grillby," she admitted.

"It takes a lot to get me angry," he said. "I believe I know where that story might have come from."

Seeing they were eagerly listening, he smiled. "I was on patrol on the east side of the mountain when I saw a human male hitting a human female. I noticed she was trying to get away, but she was trying to protect her stomach, which was quite large for her small frame."

Frisk gasped. "She was expecting a baby," she said.

"Yes," Grillby said. "When I realized she was pregnant, I stepped in to stop the male, who foolishly ran at me, but I sent him to the ground by just moving and he tripped."

Fuku giggled. "Bet that surprised him," she said.

"It did and when he saw fireballs coming at him, he fled, swearing to come with reinforcements. I turned to the pregnant woman, who was looking at me with both fear and awe. I knew I had to get her to somewhere safe, but if the other humans saw me with her, it wouldn't go well."

"What did you do?" Frisk asked.

"I picked her up and carried her to the hospital, keeping to behind the buildings to avoid notice. The doctor was shocked to see us, but when he saw the woman was expecting, he helped her out and I stood guard. It was no doubt a good thing I did because that man, who I later learned was her ex-husband, came back with reinforcements, forcing me to protect not only the woman, but the doctor too."

Grillby raised a hand and a wall of fire surrounded the three of them. Fuku looked at it in awe. "The wall of fire," she said. "A fire monster's main protection."

"That's right," he said, squeezing her shoulder. "I managed to drive them back and the sheriff took care of them. The doctor, knowing that the army would no doubt be coming after hearing that a monster was in town, helped me to escape through the back, but not before the mother let me hold her child."

Frisk's eyes sparkled. "She let you hold her baby?" She repeated.

The orange fire elemental chuckled. "She insisted upon it, actually," he said. "She had given birth to a fine, healthy son and amazingly, the boy didn't cry as I held him, but he looked straight up at me and even grasped my finger."

Fuku was amazed. "He trusted you," she said. "I heard somewhere that babies can tell if someone is trustworthy or not."

The young human girl nodded. "My grandmother once told me that," she said before looking back at her uncle. "So, you escaped?"

"Yes, but after another battle. I had to use a lot of magic, which made it look like I had several rings of fire around me, which resulted in some of the people getting burned, something I wasn't happy with," he said.

"But they had attacked you and you were defending yourself," the green fire elemental girl said. "That wasn't your fault that they were stupid humans." She gave her human friend a sheepish look. "No offense, Frisk."

"None taken," the child said as she agreed the humans that had tried to trap the orange fire elemental had been stupid to do so.

Grillby nodded. "Another story is that an orphanage director was abusing children and a couple of them had run into monster territory. I found them while I was patrolling and not only healed them, but they asked me for help," he said before smiled. "As you both might have guessed, I can't ignore a child who needs help."

He closed his eyes a moment before opening them. "I went to the orphanage and stopped the cruel human, who engaged me into a battle and I was very angry that they were hurting innocent children. The battle ended with her having second-degree burns and she was in the hospital for a long time while a new director came in. I visited the orphanage once more afterwards and the kids swarmed towards me, calling me a hero." He sighed a little. "If only more human adults were like those children: open-minded and unafraid."

"Some of them must be, because Frisk is," Fuku pointed out gently. "She's not scared of you."

Frisk looked a bit sheepish. "Actually...I was afraid of him when I first met him," she admitted.

The green fire elemental looked at her in surprise. "No way. For real?" She asked.

"Yeah," the human child said. "I met Grillby when I was walking through Snowdin looking for Uncle Papyrus and I got cold. The next thing I knew, someone grabbed me and pulled me in here and when I saw a person on fire, I got scared."

Grillby chuckled. "Ran through the restaurant and tried putting chairs in my way to slow me down," he said, tickling Frisk's side to make her giggle. "But she learned quick that it wouldn't."

The ten-year-old giggled again. "I ran into his office and hid under his desk, closing my eyes and thinking if I couldn't see him, he wouldn't be able to find me," she admitted. "But he did."

"Quite a wiggle worm," the orange fire elemental said in amusement. "You wouldn't stop squirming."

"That was because you kept tickling me," she retorted without heat. "Which helped me see that if he was an evil monster, he would have hurt me, but he didn't."

Fuku smiled a little before looking sad. "I agree with Grillby," she said. "I wish more humans were like you, Frisk. Willing to be open-minded and not judge just because of what we are."

"Perhaps there will be someday," the orange fire elemental said with a nod before looking at Fuku. "So, am I truly so terrifying now, young one?"

She giggled. "No," she admitted before looking sheepish. "I'm sorry."

A hand gently rested on her head, stroking it soothingly. "It's easy to believe stories to be true, especially when you've been told them so much that it seems that it must be true," Grillby said gently. "And that's where a lot of people get misguided ideas about things."

"Like you, Uncle Grillby," Frisk said. "Those stories painted you to be an evil monster, but you're not."

"Far from it," he said before nuzzling his nose against her nose, making her giggle. "In case you haven't noticed, I love children."

"I can believe that," Fuku said with a smile. "You wouldn't have tickled us or told us a story if you didn't."

Smiling, Grillby began tickling them both and they giggled and laughed, squirming to get free, but they were trapped as the male fire monster tickled them both, chuckling in amusement before blowing playful raspberries into their necks, making them squeal louder before he let them up and Frisk snuggled into his hug, as did Fuku, who smiled as she saw he really was gentle. She could also see that the stories about him were exagerrated.

She then had a thought and nodded as she rested her head on the orange fire elemental's shoulder. _Frisk helped me with Grillby. I'm going to help her with Undyne, _she thought to herself.

She only hoped the fish woman would be willing to listen.

* * *

**Will Fuku be able to save Frisk from Undyne? Stay tuned to find out! :) **

**And please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	5. No Longer Enemies

**Chapter 5: No Longer Enemies **

Frisk was giggling as she ran through the snow. "Can't catch me, Fuku!" She called out to her.

"Oh, yes I can!" Fuku called back as she ran through the snow, the boots Frisk had given her keeping her feet dry and warm as she chased after her best friend.

Sans was watching nearby and chuckled at seeing the two play. Even Papyrus paused in checking his puzzles to watch the two. "They've really become good friends," the tall skeleton said.

"Yeah, they have," the short skeleton said with a nod.

Papyrus chuckled as Fuku caught Frisk and the two girls were giggling up a storm. "I never thought humans could actually be our friends and help us," he admitted. "But our little Frisk has proven that she can and will."

"Yeah, she's quite a kid," Sans said, also chuckling before sobering. "What's the situation with Undyne?"

The tall skeleton's face fell into a frown. "Sans, I don't think I want to be a Royal Guard after all," he said, to his brother's surprise. "Undyne keeps saying that no human can be our friend, but when I tell her about Frisk, she just shuts me down and says I don't know what I'm talking about."

The hoodie-wearing skeleton looked at his brother, knowing that he wouldn't be saying that he didn't want to be a Royal Guard on a whim. It was his dream and to suddenly give up on that dream wasn't like him. "Bro, are you sure?" He asked him. "You don't have to hunt humans to be a Royal Guard."

"Not with the way Undyne is about it," Papyrus said. "I'm serious, Sans. For Frisk."

That was one thing that Sans knew and loved about his brother. He would always do the right thing and it was a lot to give up a dream for someone, but the short skeleton understood what his brother meant. "You don't want her to get hurt and you don't want Undyne to get her," he said.

"No," the tall skeleton said before looking at his brother. "Besides, I'm already a guard in a way. I've been guarding Frisk, as have you, from Undyne."

"That's true," the hoodie-wearing skeleton said before a flash of red caught his eye and he looked up to see Undyne was headed their way and she seemed to be heading for the two girls. "Bro, Undyne alert," he said urgently.

Papyrus looked up and gasped in shock. "Fuku! Frisk! Look out!" He called out.

Frisk looked up and gasped in shock at seeing the fish woman coming their way. "Fuku," she said urgently.

The green fire elemental looked up and her eyes widened. "Frisk, get behind me," she said, standing firmly in front of the child.

Undyne stood a few yards away, her spear in her hand. "Kid, get out of the way," she said firmly, her one good eye glaring.

Fuku shook her head. "No," she said firmly.

Papyrus and Sans came up to them. "Undyne, please," the taller skeleton pleaded. "Listen to me. Frisk is just a child, but she's a good child."

"She's human, Papyrus," Undyne said through gritted teeth. "No human is good."

"Frisk is," Sans said firmly. "And if you dare take a shot at her, you'll answer to me."

The fish woman snarled at them. "I expected better from my student," she said.

Papyrus stood taller. "I'd rather be Frisk's uncle than your student, Undyne," he said.

That just made the fish woman angrier and Fuku felt it was a good time to get Frisk to safety. "Frisk, go to Grillby's," she said softly. "He'll hide you."

The green fire elemental held out her hands and a fire shield formed around the brown-haired child, who realized what her friend was doing. The teenage monster nodded. "Go," she said urgently.

Frisk nodded and quickly ran for the restaurant, which was thankfully just around the corner and she burst through the door, closing it behind her. Grillby looked up as she came in and noticed the slowly-fading fire shield around the child. "Frisk?" He said, coming around the counter and going up to her quickly, pausing when he saw the shield was still up. He couldn't get past the shield unless she let him.

The child looked at him. "Uncle Grillby," she sobbed, running up to him and latching onto his leg, the fire shield around her surrounding him too. He scooped her up and held her protectively in his arms.

"Frisk, what is it, little one?" He asked.

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "Undyne," she said. "She came up to us. Fuku used the fire shield to keep me safe, but she's out there with Uncle Papyrus and Dunkle Sans."

Grillby held the child close to comfort her, quickly locking the door to his restaurant and flipping over the closed sign, creating a fire shield around himself and Frisk. "I've got you, Frisk," he said soothingly. "I won't let her hurt you."

Outside, Undyne threw her spears, but they got wacked away by Fuku's fireballs and Papyrus' bone attacks. Sans was behind them with his Gaster Blasters, ready to defend. Fuku sensed another fire shield go up and she nodded. "She made it to Grillby's," she said to Sans.

He nodded. "Good, he'll keep her safe," he said.

Undyne was furious. "Why are you protecting her?! She's a human! No human is good!" She yelled.

"Frisk is different!" Fuku said, her voice firm. "She sees monsters as equals! And she's been helping me! If she wasn't good, she wouldn't do all that!"

"She's right!" Papyrus said, standing tall.

The fish woman growled. "Humans lie!" She roared, charging at them.

Grillby heard the clash of magic and he grew worried, though he knew Sans and Papyrus could hold their own. Frisk grew worried too and looked out the window before getting an idea. "Uncle Grillby, we need to go out there," she said. "Maybe I can convince Undyne."

"Frisk," he said worriedly.

She gave him a look of determination. "Uncle Papyrus, Fuku, and Dunkle Sans are fighting to keep me safe," she said. "But Undyne's not going to listen to them. Maybe she'll listen to me."

The male fire elemental could see the child was serious. "Alright, but you stay beside me at all times," he said, making the shield surrounding them stronger. "The shield will block her attacks."

The child nodded and held onto her uncle as he walked outside with her in his arms. Undyne saw them and snarled. "Give me the child!" She yelled.

"_Never_," Grillby hissed at her.

The fish woman grew angrier. "The king will hear about your treason!" She yelled.

"Then so be it," the orange fire elemental said. "I will not have this child's blood on my hands."

Just as Undyne was about to charge again, her spear hit the ground and broke, a broken end hitting her right leg and making her yelp in shock and pain as she fell down. Fuku gasped in surprise, looking at Papyrus and Sans, who both shrugged. Even Grillby was surprised, but then he grew worried. "She let her anger get in the way and the stress broke her spear," he said.

Frisk grew worried and lightly squirmed, to which the male fire elemental put her down and the child ran up to the fish woman, who was gasping in pain from the spear having pierced her leg. "Undyne," she said, kneeling by her head.

The warrior looked up at her and the child held out a piece of Toriel's butterscotch pie to her. Puzzled over the child's behavior, Undyne looked at her and Frisk smiled. "I know a way to break the barrier," she said.

That statement stunned all the monsters present. "Frisk, are you sure?" Fuku asked.

"Yes," the brown-haired girl said. "I'm sure of it. But before I can break the barrier, I have to keep a promise I made."

"A promise?" Papyrus asked curiously.

Frisk nodded. "I made a promise to help someone close to me," she said. "And I'm going to keep that promise."

"What promise was that, kiddo?" Sans asked.

She shook her head. "I can't say yet," she said. "And right now, Undyne needs help. Uncle Papyrus, you know healing magic, right?"

The tall skeleton nodded and kneeled down beside Undyne, who was groaning in pain. The child looked up at Grillby, who nodded and moved to beside Papyrus, grasping the end of the spear and giving it a sharp yank. The fish woman screamed at it hurt and felt her friend's healing magic flowing into her. Frisk held up the pie to the warrior's mouth. "Come on," she said. "Mom's pie will help."

Undyne looked up at her. "Your mom?" She asked.

"Toriel," Sans said in reply.

The fish woman sat up sharply, groaning as that jarred her injury and Papyrus gently pushed her back down as his healing magic was still at work. Grillby joined in with his own healing magic to help out while the warrior looked at Frisk. "The Queen?" She asked. "Where is she?"

"She's in the Ruins," Frisk said. "She adopted me."

Undyne actually smiled, but it was a smile as if she was remembering something. "Queen Toriel really loved kids," she said softly. "Guess that hasn't changed even with what happened to Asriel and Chara."

Knowing the story, the brown-haired child nodded before looking serious. "I really mean it that I can break the barrier," she said as the fish woman finally began eating the pie the child held out to her.

"How, Frisk?" Fuku asked.

The child looked at her. "Why was the barrier put up in the first place?" She asked.

"Cause humans hated monsters," Sans said.

"Right, but someone once told me that love conquers hate and love can make things right," Frisk said.

They looked at her before it dawned on Fuku. "You mean real love, like family love or how friends love each other, right?" She said.

"Yes," the child said with a nod.

Grillby smiled. "I think the king needs to meet with you, Frisk," he said.

"I agree," Papyrus said. "He needs hope and you seem to bring hope, Frisk."

"That she does," Sans said with a nod.

Undyne looked at them before chuckling a bit herself. "She's really made an impression on you all, huh?" She asked.

"Yes, she has," Fuku said firmly. "So please, stop chasing Frisk. She's our chance for not only freedom, but happiness too. And she's willing to help us."

The fish woman nodded, feeling better and she checked her HP, finding it back to its max level. She sat up with Grillby and Papyrus' help and looked at the teenage monster and human child. "Okay," she said, looking better, but still tired. "What do you need to do, kid?"

Frisk looked thoughtful. "King Asgore is Mom's husband, right?" She asked.

"They've been separated a long time, but essentially yes," Sans said.

The child nodded. "I need to speak with him," she said. "So I can keep the promise I made and break the barrier."

Seeing the child was determined, they all nodded before Undyne stood up and looked at them. "Come on," she said. "I know a shortcut to the castle."

* * *

**Will Asgore be willing to work with Frisk so that she can keep her promise and so that she can break the barrier? Stay tuned! :) **

**And please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	6. The King's Decision

**Chapter 6: The King's Decision **

Frisk giggled as Fuku skated on the lava with the young girl on her back. Grillby had joined them as Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans watched with smiles. "Never thought I'd see this," the fish woman said, watching as Grillby playfully caught Fuku, who squealed in surprise before laughing and Frisk was laughing happily.

"Yeah, the kids really hit it off," Sans said.

"And it looks like Grillby has a big soft spot for Fuku," Papyrus said.

"Not surprising," Undyne said. "He's always had a soft spot for kids."

"True," Sans said before playfully catching Fuku, Frisk, and Grillby in his telekinesis. The human child laughed while Fuku giggled and Grillby looked at his old friend and chuckled.

Papyrus smiled. "Here we are," he said. "King Asgore's castle."

As he led the way in, Frisk hid behind Fuku, who hid behind Grillby. The orange fire elemental noticed this and smiled. "It's alright," he soothed them.

"But...this is King Asgore," the green fire elemental said. "I...I've never met him before, let alone been in his presence."

Sans smiled and gently poked Fuku's side to make her giggle. "Don't let it get your _goat," _the short skeleton said teasingly. "He's not _baaaad." _

Frisk giggled at her dunkle's silly puns while Undyne snorted in an effort to not laugh. Grillby just chuckled and shook his head while Papyrus gave his brother a dirty look. They soon reached the throne rooms doors and Undyne knocked politely. "Come in," called a deep voice.

Frisk clung to Fuku, who picked her up and stayed hidden behind Grillby, peeking out cautiously as they entered the throne room, which they could both see had once been very grand, but time had taken its toll and the Castle seemed to be crumbling in some areas like the Ruins where Toriel lived.

A grand throne was at the end, but no one was sitting in it. "King Asgore?" Undyne called out curiously, stepping forward a bit and just as she passed the throne, two large hands grabbed her. "AAAAHHH!"

Everyone jumped in surprise at her startled cry and watched as she was pulled behind the throne. Barely a second later, the fish woman began laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She laughed out and they could see her legs kicking as she tried to get free.

"Hmm? What was that, little Undyne?" Came a deep voice that the other three adult monsters recognized. Frisk and Fuku still stayed behind Grillby, though were trying not to laugh, which was hard as Undyne's laughter was contagious.

"Well, well, looks like the King decided to pull a prank on Undyne," Sans said, chuckling.

Papyrus was smiling. "I had no idea Undyne was so ticklish!" He said with a giggle.

"Had we known, I think we could have used it sooner on her to convince her to stop chasing Frisk," Grillby said with a chuckle.

Frisk giggled. "And you guys are really good at tickling," she admitted.

"No argument here," Fuku said in agreement before feeling fingers poking her side again and she giggled, wriggling away from Sans, who smirked and Papyrus beamed, catching the green fire elemental in a hug before the brothers began tickling her, making her giggle and squirm to get free while Frisk, who was now in Grillby's arms, watched with a giggle.

"Monsters really aren't scary," she said.

"Of course we're not," Grillby said soothingly. "Just as you're not close-minded as the humans of the past were."

The young girl snuggled into his hug, giggling still while the orange fire elemental chuckled as both Fuku and Undyne were still being tickled to pieces, though the skeleton brothers let the green fire elemental up after a bit. Undyne suddenly let out a squeal.

"EEEEEEEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!" She laughed out. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" The deep voice of her captor cooed. "Had I known I had such a ticklish captain of my guard, I would have done this sooner."

The fish woman let out another squeal before she began coughing and her struggling died down, indicating her captor had stopped tickling her. She took some deep breaths before feeling really thirsty, to which Frisk looked up at Grillby and lightly squirmed to be put down. He smiled and gently set her down and the two skeletons and fire elementals watched as the girl bravely moved closer to the throne to where Undyne was, a water bottle in her hand. She came around the throne and paused at seeing a large male goat monster with a crown and royal robes holding the fish woman gently as she tried to catch her breath. The king looked up, his eyes widening at seeing the child before he smiled warmly at her, one paw gesturing her to come closer.

"Come, young one," he said, his voice soothing. "Don't be afraid."

Frisk approached and gave Undyne the water bottle, who took it gratefully and drank the water. "Thanks, kid," she said, having caught her breath before giving the king a playful glare. "Should have known you would pull a prank, Asgore," she said without heat.

"It seems that Sans has rubbed off on me," the king said, playfully poking Undyne's side and making her squeak as a result. Frisk clapped her hands to her mouth to keep from laughing, but the fish woman noticed and playfully poked the young girl's stomach, making her giggle.

"You laughing at me, punk?" She asked.

Frisk shook her head. "No," she denied.

Undyne chuckled. "Just don't go telling the others about this," she said. "I do have a reputation after all."

"Nothing wrong with others knowing you can have a little fun too, Undyne," Sans said.

Asgore chuckled as he, Undyne, and Frisk stepped out from behind the throne. Fuku gasped softly as she saw the king was indeed quite large, but his face was kind. She felt a little overwhelmed again and felt Grillby gently squeeze her shoulder in reassurance. The King stood before them with a smile. "Greetings, my friends," he said before noticing Fuku. "Ah, we have two young ones among us today."

"Yes, Asgore," Grillby said with a half bow.

The king held up a hand. "No need for such formalities," he said with a smile before hugging the orange fire elemental, Undyne, and the two skeletons, who returned the friendly hugs. "Now then, what brings you all to my castle?"

"A couple of things," Papyrus said seriously before turning to Fuku and Frisk. The green fire elemental swallowed nervously while the human child took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Asgore," she said. "I think I know of a way to break the barrier."

His eyes widened before he looked saddened. "I will not fight you, young one," he said. "You're just a child. I will not have your blood on my hands."

She shook her head. "Not with fighting," she said. "There's another way."

He looked at her and she stood taller, to which he smiled. "You're very determined, aren't you, young one?" He asked. "What is your name?"

"Frisk," she said.

"Her main trait is determination," Sans said. "And she feels monsters and humans can live in peace."

"That would be refreshing," the king admitted.

Frisk took a deep breath. "But before the barrier is broken, there's a promise I have to keep," she said. "And I need your help to do so, Asgore."

"Oh?" He asked. "What promise was that, young one?"

The others were curious, especially Fuku. The human child looked up at the king. "I made a promise that I would help Fuku get adopted," she said.

Grillby smiled at that and Fuku was a bit stunned, but then smiled. "So that's why you wanted me to meet him," she said before looking a bit bashful. The orange fire elemental chuckled.

"I would like to adopt you, Fuku, if you are alright with that," he said.

She smiled and nodded. In the short time she had met him and gotten to know him, she had noticed how protective he was of her and Frisk. "I...I think I'd like that," she admitted. "Can...Can I call you 'Dad'?"

He smiled and nodded, to which she hugged him and Asgore smiled, nodding. "Then, you have my permission to adopt her, Grillby," the king said. "Fuku Fire is now your daughter."

Frisk grinned at that, happy that one of her best friends now had a father. She then looked at Sans. "Dunkle Sans, can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Name it, kiddo," he said.

"Can you go get Mom?"

Seconds later, Toriel was standing there and she was surprised before seeing Asgore and he smiled at her. "Toriel," he said. "Your little one has an idea of how to break the barrier."

"Not by your hand, I hope," she said, her motherly instincts coming out.

"No, Mom," Frisk said reassuringly. "But I do need Asgore's help."

The goat woman nodded, but looked concerned. "Frisk...you could get hurt," she said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," the child said with determination.

Fuku smiled. "Frisk, you really are awesome," she said.

"I agree," Papyrus said.

Asgore nodded. "What do you have in mind, young one?" He asked Frisk.

"Can you get me to the barrier?" She asked.

It wasn't long before they were standing in front of the barrier and the young girl took a deep breath, placing her hand on the barrier, which started to open when she did so. She closed her eyes, placing both hands on the sides of the opening that had formed for her. "For everyone," she said as she stood there, the barrier starting to vibrate.

"Frisk?" Sans asked, starting to worry.

Grillby placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Remember how Frisk said someone had told her about love conquering hate?" He asked.

Undyne gasped in realization. "She's hoping the love she has for you all can break the barrier," she said.

"For all of us," Fuku said before smiling. "She really is an awesome cousin."

"And a wonderful niece," Papyrus said with a smile.

"And a caring daughter," Toriel said.

Those words helped Frisk more and it wasn't long before Flowey showed up and he didn't look happy. "What's your deal, kid?" He asked with a sneer.

She looked right at him. "Love conquers hate," she said before smiling at him. "Flowey, please free Chara and Asriel."

He looked taken aback by that request before snarling at her, but before his vines could come out, he began glowing red and white and shaking. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" He shrieked out as children's laughter filled the air and he screamed before he vanished and in his place stood two figures who were transparent for the moment, but slowly becoming more tangible.

Frisk grinned and the two royal children grinned back. "Do you really mean it, Frisk?" Chara asked softly, her red eyes hopeful.

"I mean it," she said.

Asriel smiled. "Come on, Chara. Let's help our sister," he said.

Toriel and Asgore were both in shock at seeing their children again, as were Undyne, Grillby, Sans, and Papyrus. Fuku however was grinning. "Frisk really is an angel," she said before looking at her new father. "Dad, I'm going to help them."

He nodded and as Fuku stepped up to them, the barrier began to shake even more. Another opening appeared for Chara and she put her hands against it just as Frisk was doing while Asriel and Fuku placed their own hands on the barrier, which now started to shake with the force of an earthquake.

Undyne heard a cracking sound and looked to see the barrier was starting to crack. "Look!" She said, pointing upward.

The others all gasped in shock. "It's going to break!" Papyrus said before looking at the kids. "It'll hit the children!"

Sans quickly got an idea. "Toriel, Asgore, Grillby, create fire shields!" He said.

The three quickly did so, the shields forming around the children, who noticed before feeling the barrier start to crack more. Sans was ready with his telekinesis and Papyrus was ready with his healing magic. Undyne took one of her spears and looked at the now vibrating barrier. Grillby looked at her and realized what she was thinking. "If you can hit the cracked areas, it might help the kids," he said.

She nodded. "Brace yourselves!" She said, taking aim and firing several spears at the cracked areas. The sound of shattering glass filled the air as the spears hit true and more holes began appearing in the barrier, which seemed to be trying to hold up, despite becoming weakened.

Frisk looked at Chara and held out her hand, to which the red-eyed girl took her hand with a nod. Fuku and Asriel did the same and the barrier gave a very sharp shudder now. "Sans, push it outward!" Undyne suggested, hoping if he did so, it would shatter the barrier once and for all.

Seeing what she had in mind, the short skeleton did so and the sound of shattering glass pierced the air as the barrier finally fell. The four kids fell to their knees, feeling a bit tired, but Fuku caught Frisk up in a hug. "You did it, Frisk," she said with a smile.

Chara and Asriel joined the hug. "You freed us all," Chara said.

"How did you know Flowey was holding us captive?" Asriel asked.

"He let it slip that he had two souls and it took me a bit to realize what he meant," Frisk said. "And someone else told me that you two were trapped."

"Who?" Fuku asked.

A hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see it was a skeleton hand with a hole in its palm. She looked up to see a skeleton who had scars on his face and he was smiling gently. Frisk felt Fuku go stiff and she looked up and gasped in surprise. Chara and Asriel gasped too, as did the skeleton brothers and goat monsters.

"Uncle Gaster!" Chara said, running up to him and glomping him. He caught her and held her in a hug, feeling the other three children hug him and he hugged them in return.

Gaster smiled and looked at the others. "A child's love," he said. "It's the purest thing on Earth and one of the strongest."

Undyne blinked. "That's what made the barrier break?" She asked.

The tall skeleton nodded before smiling at his brothers. "Hello, Sans. Hello, Papyrus," he said and then looked at the king and queen. "Greetings, Your Majesties."

Moments later, the monsters were gathered around Gaster and hugging him, glad he was alive. "We feared the worst when you vanished," Asgore said.

"I'm afraid the explosion trapped me between dimensions," Gaster explained. "I was able to see everything, but could not interact with anyone until Frisk found me one day behind the Waterfall. I was astounded that she could see me."

"I thought he was a ghost at first, but when I saw he was trapped, I tried to free him, but I couldn't," the brown-eyed child said.

"Looks like the only way to free him was to break the barrier," Chara said thoughtfully. "Was it...blocking your return too, Uncle Gaster?"

"It seems that way," he replied. "Just as it was preventing you two from getting free of Flowey."

Just then, sunlight filled the tunnel where the barrier had once stood and Frisk blinked before realizing what it was. "The sunrise!" She exclaimed.

Sure enough, the sun was rising and it painted the clouds with colors of orange, pink, and blue as it rose. They all gathered outside in awe before Gaster smiled.

"We are truly free," he said.

They were, thanks to Frisk.

* * *

**This chapter really took off on me. :) **

**Next up is the epilogue. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	7. Truly Home

**Chapter 7: Truly Home **

Fuku giggled quietly as she guided Frisk to behind the bar. "Okay, we'll surprise Dad while Uncle Sans distracts him," the green fire elemental said.

Frisk giggled, clapping her hands to her mouth to try and keep quiet. "We'll really surprise him," she said.

Sans teleported inside the restaurant and smiled at seeing Grillby wiping down another table. "A good lunch crowd, Grillbz?" He asked.

"Yes," the orange fire elemental said with a smile. "A good one to celebrate our being on the Surface for one year."

"Yeah," the skeleton said. "It sure went by quick."

"Yes," Grillby said before looking around. "I wonder where Fuku is? School is already out, isn't it?"

"Yeah, which reminds me, I didn't see Frisk anywhere. Maybe they went to the playground."

Fuku and Frisk managed to stifle their giggles as they stayed hidden behind the bar. Fuku then took a quick peek over the edge to see her father coming over and she ducked down. "Get ready," she whispered.

The brown-haired girl nodded and they got ready before springing up just as Grillby was about to come behind the bar. "Surprise!" They both cried out.

Grillby let out a startled cry before seeing the two girls coming at him and feeling them glomp him. Instinctively, he caught the giggling girls while staggering and he managed to catch his balance after a moment, letting out a sigh of relief before chuckling as he looked down at his giggling daughter and niece.

Sans, who had been surprised by the girls and Grillby's startled cry, had jumped about a mile himself, falling off his stool and snapping his fingers to summon a Gaster Blaster, which caught him seconds later, making him sigh in relief before he chuckled and let out a sigh of relief. "What are you two trying to do? Scare my soul of of me?" He said teasingly, to which the girls giggled.

"I think two young girls have earned themselves a tickle torture," Grillby said, holding both of them in his arms while his hands tickled their stomachs, making them laugh and squirm to get away, but he had them trapped.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHADDY!" Fuku laughed out.

"UNCLE GRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHILLBY!" Frisk laughed out.

The orange fire elemental chuckled as he let them up, feeling Frisk turn and hug him, nuzzling her face into his shoulder and Fuku nuzzled her face into her father's side as she hugged him. He hugged them both back with a smile. "That was a good prank you two," he said.

"We wanted to surprise you, Dad," Fuku said.

Sans chuckled as he got back up on his stool. "By the way, I hear that someone passed her science test and another passed her math test," he said.

"Yeah!" Frisk said, pulling a paper out of her backpack that showed her math test and the high score she had gotten on it.

"An A," Grillby said with a smile. "Well done, Frisk."

He turned to Fuku, who smiled as she showed him her science test. "And you got an A too," he said. "I'm proud of you, my little solar flare."

She smiled, hugging her father again before they heard the door open and saw Chara and Asriel come in, the red-eyed girl holding up her phone and giggling as her brother laughed too. "Oh, man, that was great!" The young goat kid said.

Sans turned to look at them. "Were you two filming this whole time?" He asked.

Chara quickly hid her phone. "No," she denied quickly.

The skeleton cocked a browbone at her. "Oh, I think you were," he said, making a Gaster Blaster appear behind the red-eyed girl and pick her up, making her yelp and giggle as it brought her over to Sans, who smirked and picked her up, tickling her sides. "Come on, kiddo. Admit it."

Chara squealed with giggles from the tickles before reaching back to tickle Sans' ribs, making him yelp in surprise as they nearly fell off the stool, but the Gaster Blaster caught them both before that happened and Chara giggled. "Okay, yeah, we were filming it," she said, pulling out her phone. "We wanted to make a video to mark the one-year anniversary of us being on the surface and of Uncle Grillby having his new restaurant on the Surface for one year."

"It is quite a celebration," Grillby said. "The lunch crowd was a large one and I'm hoping the dinner crowd will be just as large."

Fuku smiled as she sat down at the bar, pulling out her science book and then pausing a moment, tracing the lettering on it as she thought back on the year.

It hadn't been easy, but when the monsters had first come to the Surface, they were surprised to find policeman there along with the townspeople, who had been stunned to learn that the legend of Mt. Ebbot had actually been true and when the police saw Frisk, they were stunned because her foster family had told them the child had died in a terrible accident.

The truth was, Frisk's foster family had been cruel to her and had taken her up the mountain one day and thrown her into the hole in the mountain, knowing it was a deep hole and counting on that to hopefully have the child's life end there. When Toriel heard that, she grew furious and called them the true monsters for trying to harm an innocent child. The town, horrified to hear that there had been an attempted murder, had turned on the foster family, who was now serving time in prison. The mayor had been stunned to learn about the monsters and had the police interview Frisk, who had stood by the monsters and when the police chief noted that Frisk looked healthier and well cared for, he compared that to her file which showed her to be thinner and not well cared for. The mayor agreed with the police chief and welcomed the monsters to their town.

Toriel, who had wanted to be a teacher, was allowed to take classes and get her teaching certificate and open her own school, which the town needed as it was a small town and the nearest school was thirty miles away. When it was opened, she welcomed all the students, both human and monster, to be in her school, hiring some other teachers to help her.

Gaster and Alphys had built a lab, which provided more jobs for the town, and Undyne joined the police force. Papyrus found a job as a shelf stocker and clerk at the local grocery store while Muffet opened up her own bakery and Sans had his hot dog stand. Grillby moved his restaurant business to the surface and everyone sung praises about his food, which drew people from all around to the small town. There had been a few haters, but the police had quickly taken care of those people and the townspeople that were supportive of the monsters rallied around the monsters to keep them safe, something the monsters appreciated.

Asgore had become the monster ambassador and was pleased to see that all went well. He even worked with the mayor to make improvements to roads, buildings, and even helped to raise money for a new firehouse as the old one was falling apart. Overall, it had been a productive year and they were all prospering. Even the town seemed to be flourishing and the first Christmas for the monsters had been a lovely one.

Fuku smiled as she came back to the present, looking up to see her father was watching her and he smiled. "You looked like you were deep in thought, sweetie," he said.

"I was thinking back over the year, Dad," she said. "It's been quite a year."

"That it has," he agreed before placing a large banana split in front of her. "I think you earned this for that A on your science test."

Fuku smiled and hugged her father. "Thanks, Daddy," she said before digging into the sweet treat. Chara, Asriel, and Frisk were also digging into banana splits as Sans and Grillby watched, both smiling.

"To think a human child helped me to become a father," the orange fire elemental said.

"Yeah," Sans said. "Frisk became the angel we needed. If we hadn't met her, we wouldn't be here today."

"Can't argue that," Undyne said, having come in and caught what the two said. A new badge was pinned to her uniform and she was beaming.

"You made detective?" Sans asked.

She nodded, grinning. "Not only that, my captain has me train new recruits in how to take down criminals with non-lethal force," she said. "And get this? The police commissioner himself came to the awards ceremony today and pinned our new badges on us."

"Quite an honor," Grillby said.

"Yeah," she said. "He's one we all look up to a lot."

Sans smiled and nodded just as Papyrus came in and the tall skeleton was beaming. "What's up, bro?" He asked his brother.

"The best thing just happened, besides us coming to the surface," Papyrus said, his grin growing. "I got promoted to an assistant manager, third key."

"Wow!" Frisk said in amazement. "Uncle Papyrus, that's great!"

"So you're one of the store managers?" Fuku asked, grinning. "That's so cool!"

"Yay!" Chara and Asriel cheered, happy for their uncle.

"Well, there's a lot of celebrations today," Grillby said with a chuckle.

Toriel and Asgore both came in, smiling. "So we hear," the goat woman said. "And just in time for our one-year anniversary on the Surface."

"Truly amazing," the male goat monster said with a smile.

Later that night, after the celebrations, Grillby was tucking Fuku into bed. "Did you have fun tonight, sweetie?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled. "You know, if I had never met Frisk, I wouldn't have gained an amazing friend or a father," she said.

"And I wouldn't have gained a daughter or a niece," he said with a smile.

Fuku looked up at her father. "Dad, do you regret...adopting me?" She asked.

"No," he said instantly and firmly, hugging her as she hugged him. "I don't regret it, Fuku. I never could regret it, my little solar flare."

"Good," she said with a smile, giving him a daughterly kiss on the cheek. "Cause I don't regret asking you to be my dad."

Grillby smiled, kissing his daughter's head in affection. "Alright, bedtime, little one," he said, tucking her back in bed.

Fuku yawned, settling down. "Love you, Daddy," she said.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too, sweetie. Sweet dreams."

He watched his daughter fall asleep before silently slipping out, finding the other monsters getting ready to head out as Asgore picked up a sleeping Chara while Toriel picked up a sleepy Asriel. Papyrus scooped up his brother and Frisk, both who were sound asleep. "Thank you for a wonderful party, Grillby," Toriel said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he said warmly as he saw them out, receiving text messages a moment later that they had arrived safely home. He smiled as he thought back on the time in the Underground and meeting Frisk, who had not only saved the monster race, but had given him a chance to be a father by helping him meet Fuku and convincing her to let Grillby adopt her.

"It's been a good year," he said to himself, having a feeling more would follow as he retired for the night, the moon shining her light down upon the wonderful town the monsters and townspeople called home.

* * *

**And that concludes "Even Fire Needs A Home". I had a lot of fun with this story. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
